The present invention relates to an evaporative condensing apparatus for use in an air conditioner (cooler), and more particularly to such an evaporative condensing apparatus which greatly improve the working efficiency of the air conditioner (cooler).
Air conditioners (coolers) are intensively used in most countries in summer for air-conditioning buildings, rooms, trains, cars, etc. When an air conditioner is operated, it consumes much energy. In a regular air conditioner, a liquid state cooling agent is guided to an evaporator to make a heat exchange with air, permitting cooling air to be guided into the inside space of a building, room, train or car. After a heat exchange process, the liquid state cooling agent is changed into a gas state cooling agent, the gas state cooling agent is then compressed by a compressor and pumped to a condenser where the gas state cooling agent is returned to the liquid state again. Further, the condensing units of conventional air conditioners include three types, namely, the air cooling type, the water cooling type and the evaporative type. An air cooling type air conditioner uses convention currents of air to carry heat away from its condensing unit. In order to let heat be quickly carried away, much air contact surface and high currents of air are needed. Therefore, an air cooling type air conditioner is heavy, consumes much energy, and produces high noise during its operation. A water cooling type air conditioner uses cooling water to carry heat away from its condensing unit. However, a water cooling type air conditioner is expensive, and consumes much cooling water. Further, the installation of a water tower for a water cooling type air conditioner is complicated, and may cause an American veteran syndrome. An evaporative type air conditioner dissipates heat by means of evaporation of water (one liter of water absorbs about 539 cal. when evaporated). The heat dissipation effect of an evaporative type air conditioner is much better than an air cooling type air conditioner and a water cooling type air conditioner. However, when an evaporative type air conditioner is used, water storage means is needed to collect waste water that is not evaporated at the evaporative condensing unit of the air conditioner.